Dawn's Abduction
by Roflmann007
Summary: Dawn is kidnapped and taken to a cabin in the woods. What terrible things is this man going to do to her? Rape her, or worse?


Someone was in my woods. I could hear them moving though the brush. I moved silently to where I heard the  
disturbance. Peeking out from behind a tree, I could see who the intruder was. It was a young girl, a  
Pokemon trainer from the look of her bag. She was wearing a black vest over a white camisole with a cute  
pink skirt and boots. Normally, I would pass up prey this young, but this particular girl was especially  
sexy. Quietly, I put down my duffel bag and took out a roll of duct tape. I need to work quickly and  
quietly if I want to get her back to my cabin without alerting anyone else. I slowly walked up behind her,  
ripping off a length of tape. Once I had my tape, I quickly took a step forward, put the tape over her  
mouth, and pulled her close to my body.

She squiremd against me as one hand held the tape in place and another attempted to wrangle one of her  
wrists behind her back. I'm much stronger than she is, so getting a hand behind her back and pinned  
against her body was no big deal. Once I was sure the tape covering her mouth was secure, I used my other  
hand to pull her free arm ehind her back and I secured them with tape. I turned her around, threw her over  
my shoulder, and proceeded back to my cabin.

I keep my cabin pretty bare. There's a chair, a bed, a dresser, a camera on a tripod, and a rectangular  
table. The girl was squirming and kicking as I closed the door to the cabin and secured the locks. I put  
her on the ground and produced a large pocket knife from the pocket of my pants. Before she had a chance  
to stand or squirm away, I got down near her, put a hand firmly on her shoulder, and pointed my knife at  
her. "You're going to do exactly as I say, or I'm going to cut you up. Understand?" I said to her in a  
firm voice. She made a muffled noise and nodded.

I took my knife and began cutting the buttons off of her vest. As I started, she let out a gagged scream  
and tried to bring her legs up to her chest, but my body blocked them from coming up far enough to prevent  
me from cutting off her vest. I cut the shoulders and removed the now ruined piece of fabric, revealing a  
tight, white cotton camisole with lace at the top and bottom. I pulled off her red scarf and white hat and  
threw them in a corner of the room. I unlaced her boots and removed them from her feet and pulled off her  
socks. Slowly, I ran my hand from the bottom of one of her calves, inside her leg, and to the top of her  
thigh. Her skin was smooth and soft, recently shaven and warm. As I got higher on her leg, the more she  
whimpered and the more she tried to object.

I stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out a white hankerchief and  
several lengths of rope. I walked across the room to the chair and brought it to the center of the room.  
Without her arms, the girl was struggling to stand up, so I picked her up by her arms and sat her down in  
the chair. I got my knife and rope ready to quckly cut the tape securing her wrists and retie them behind  
the chair. A quick flick of my wrist was all it took to cut the tape. As soon as she was free, she tried  
to pull away from me, but once again I was able to outmuscle her and get her arms behind the chair. I  
crossed her wrists and secured them with the rope, and looped the rope once around the middle rung in the  
chair to be sure she wasn't going anywhere. I walked around to the front, crouched down, and tied each of  
her legs to a leg of the chair at the ankles, taking my time to enjoy the texture of her feet and calves.  
I walked behind the chair again and leaned forward, over he shoulder so I could whisper in her ear. "I'm  
going to change your gag now. You're not going to scream" I told her. She nodded in agreement. With my  
right hand I pulled the tape from her mouth and made sure she didn't make any noise with my left hand. I  
removed my hand from her mouth and quickly pulled the hankerchief past her lips and tied it behind her  
head.

I walked to the side of the girl and crouched so we were looking eye-to-eye. I gently put my left hand on  
her neck and leaned in to kiss her. As I got closer, she tried to pull away, but my hand made sure she  
didn't get too far. I could feel her warm, quiet, terrified pants of breath as our lips touched. The  
cleave gag ensured that there was enough space between her lips and the cloth that I could slip my tongue  
into her mouth. I could feel her fighting against the rope as I sent my tongue past her lips and teeth. I  
could feel and taste the inside of her mouth. Her salivia was sweet and of a uniform consistency, easily  
one of the most pleasurable girls I have had the honor of tasting.

I continued to kiss her and put my right hand on one of her breasts. She jumped in suprise and made a  
pitiful moan. She may have been young, but she was old enough that her breasts were just large enough to  
fondle. After a little bit of groping, I worked my hand down her belly and onto her thigh. I slowly felt  
the inside of ther thigh, taking time to become familiar with the texture and enjoy the smoothness.

I inched my way up her thigh until I was up her skirt and could feel her underwear. I moved my hand over  
her crotch and I felt her entire body jerk away from me. I used my middle finger to tease her a little bit  
before collecting myself and standing up.

"This is when the real fun starts. If you bite it, I'm going to rip your teeth out, one by one.  
Understand?" I told her, smiling as I unfastened my pants. She apparantly understood what thiat meant, as  
she started crying and squirming violently. I removed my pants and underwear, throwing them on a heap on  
the floor. At this point my penis was fully erect and leaking a bit of precum. I stepped a little closer  
and pulled the gag out of her mouth, allowing to fall around her neck.

"No, please, there's money in my bag, you can have it! Please, just let me go, I won't tell anyone" She  
begged as my penis came closer to her face. I put my shaft on her cheek and demanded "Lick it". She looked  
up at me, tears in her eyes, and shook her head. I gave her a light slap and said "Lick it or I'll hurt  
you". She looked away and then at my penis. She opened her mouth and lighty put her tongue at the base of  
my cock. She slowly moved up my shaft to the tip and did it again two more times, each time using a little  
bit more tongue. Her tongue was warm and wet. The texture of it tickled a little bit.

After licking me from base to tip a few times, I attempted to force my penis into her mouth. She kept her  
mouth closed and moved her head away each time I tried, so I grabbed her head with one hand and held her  
nose with the other. After about a second, she gasped for air with her mouth and I put my penis in. Her  
eyes widened and she shook her head as my dick slipped passed her lips and chair rocked a little  
bit in her deifance, but it was no use. I grabbed the back of her head with both of my hands and pushed  
her deeper on my penis in time with my gentle thrusting.

Her eyes were closed and I could hear her sobbing. "Look at me" I commanded, but she didn't do anything. I  
slapped her again and demanded "Look at me, you cute little bitch". She opened her eyes and more tears  
streamed down her face, some of them trickling across her mouth and onto my cock. Our eyes locked. I could  
see the fear in her beautiful blue eyes. Between her pathetic, terrified sobbing and her sexy restrained  
body, I was incredibly turned on.

Deeper and faster I went, rocking the chair as I pushed inside her. She kept trying to fight against me,  
but it was no use. She was helpless. The only thing she can do is submit to me. Having complete control  
over this cute, young girl was wonderful, and acting on my desires made me feel whole.

I was overcome with pleasure, my dick pulsing and squirming with ecstasy as I pushed it between her lips.  
I could feel my orgasm coming up, harder and faster than it ever did before. Quicker and quicker I moved  
my penis between her soft, wet lips until the buildup of pleasure was so overwhelming that I had to  
release it. I blew my load into her mouth and I watched as her eyes widened in shock and terror as she  
realized what I had done to her.

I could feel my warm, sticky seed inside her mouth. Her tongue was involuntarily teasing the sensitive  
head of my cock. "Swallow it" I commanded. She shook her head in defiance. I gave her a slap on the face  
to entice her to swallow. She looked at me, looked away, and sent my semen down her throat. I could feel  
the muscles in her throat and mouth contract and relax around my dick, and the motion of her tongue  
against my head was amazing.

I pulled my penis out of her mouth and proceeded to put my pants back on. She was trembling and I could  
hear her quietly sobbing. The first part may be over, but lucky for me my time with this girl has only  
just begun.


End file.
